Hey Kiddo
by Specter Ark Morte
Summary: This takes place during The Duviri Paradox. / Operator Ark, full grown up and mature. The Lotus left him. Betrayed him. He still has Ordis though...and a special guest who decides to pay him a visit.


_Hey Kiddo…_

_-Operator Ark's Room-  
_

_-Ark's POV-_

_I was napping in my chair from my last mission of pulling off a successful Spy Grinner mission. I used my most beloved Warframe Hildryn to help me get the job done. Without Lotus here…I can manage without her… I'm not a kid anymore… As I was sleeping, I was awakened by Ordis playing loud opera music which pissed me off. "Ordis…" I called out once calmly at first. "Ordis…" I called out twice as I facepalm himself, groaning angrily. "ORDIS!" The music stopped as my capsule opened for me and I hopped out, folding my arms "Sorry, Operator! Did you say something?" Ordis as usual was always the happy type. I'm thankful I fixed him completely so I don't have to hear his glitched out voice. "Ordis…you woke me up." "Oh dear, my apologies, Operator." It's fine…just…next time ask me, understand? " "Yes Operator!" Honestly, I am happy that Ordis is always here with me. Always looking out for me and such. He may be a computer ship but he cares. I stretched my arms and body out as I walked forward to the door and as soon as it opened my Evil Twin was there with a wicked smile on him. "Hey Kiddo…" "You again… are you ever going to get out of my head?" I glared at him as he got closer to me, chuckling. "Oh? You want me out of your mind so badly? I'm hurt." I heard him giggle as he stroked my cheek but I slapped his hand. " What do you want? Go away." "So mean…you need to relax… besides I wanted to see how well you grown…now that you're an adult now." It's true… I have grown up. I'm no longer a kid…even though this…"Thing" calls me Kiddo… "Speaking of which…" I glared at him again. "Where is your loving Lotus? As I recall…she's not…Her anymore is she?" I clinched my hand into a fist as I sighed. "No… she is not Her…anymore." " Do you want to save her? Even though she betrayed you…" "I…" Do I want to save her? I'm not even sure… she done so much for the Tenno but now….she turns, becomes into a Sentient and claims she was saved by Family. "No… I haven't even decided if I'm going to save her…or kill her. But even if I don't save her…I don't think I would need a Mother like her to watch over me…" "And the other Tenno? How would your friends feel about it?" "Why are we even talking about this for? You're just here to annoy me. You always pop up out of places in my ship, upstairs and downstairs…not to mention on my goddamned computer tables!" He chuckled, hearing me fuss. "Well… I like to spend my time with you…after all…I am You." "And you're never going to leave me… I know that for a god damn fact. …Wait… how come Ordis can't see you? Ordis. Are you still active?" There was no answer as it was silent. Could I be dreaming? The Evil Twin smirked. "Kiddo… only you can see and hear me…no one else can. I am inside your mind…or did you forget about that?" Oh yeah…that is right… I know he pops up every once in a while but still…he evens creeps me out at times…which annoys me. "Hey Kiddo...let's go in your Private Quarters." "Why?" "Because I said so…" He grabbed me and dragged me with him._

_-Ark's Private Quarters-_

_As we entered my private quarters, I noticed that he was holding my hand, dragging me down the stairs as he pushed me onto the couch and he pinned me there as his face was close to mine. "Eh? What are you- mmm!" Then the next thing I know is that I feel his lips on my lips. He was fucking kissing me… softly and gently as he stared at me. He pulled back. "I may be a ghost in your head…but I must say…I am attached to you." I blinked as I shook my head. "Wait…are you saying you-" "Shut up." He kissed me again but this time rough as I moaned lightly. I felt his hand rub my chest as I closed my eyes, kissing him back, I must admit… the kiss did feel good. He then quickly took my clothes as I blushed and pull him back. "Hey… what are you-" He shuts me up by spreading my legs open, smirking at me. "I'm going to fuck you so good… " I then blushed hard as I saw him take his clothes off as he kneel down between my legs and started getting my cock hard as I watched him. He stared back at me with his white ghostly eyes, just watching me as he got my cock good and firm as I lift my head up, closing my eyes, moaning softly. I felt him started to sucking me off as I hold his head "Mmm…. He stopped as he chuckled. "Oh? You're liking it?" "Yes..." Honestly, it's so good that I don't want him to stop. This has to be a dream though… Ordis can't hear me…so…it has to be… "Ah… " I felt him deepthroating me as I jerked my body. "Ah!" He held my hips down as I squirmed abit as he engulfed me so deep and hard. God this is too good… I'm going to cum. I felt him stop as he crawl up, smirking- "Geez, Kiddo… you really are enjoying this." "Shut up…" I blushed lightly as he kissed my lips softly. "Well…shall we move on to the main course? Go to your window and put your hands on the glass." I nodded and obey as I went over to the big glass window that show off the space as I saw my reflection as I put my hands on the window, kneeling down as I felt his monster cock rub against my ass. "Hehe…this is going to be so fun… not only that, I can see your face with the window…" I blushed as I shook my head. "Shut up… I don't want to hear-" -Then an intense pain ripped through me as I felt him roughly inside me as I screamed loudly. "Hehe…you were saying? Now, be a good Kiddo and moan." He started thrusting in and out of me as I crawl the window. Honestly, it does feel good…I know I hate him but for some reason, I can't…stop loving this.. "Mmm…" "Feel good, don't it" "You…you should know by now… You are me…ahhh!" I felt him hit a spot so hard that I lean down with my ass higher as he took the advantage and started nailing me harder, rougher and faster. "Mmm…you're so good, Kiddo. I'm surprised how much your body has grown over the days now." I have grown haven't I… I am an adult now… "Geez! Go easy on me! Fucking hell! Ah!" I heard a slap sound echo in the room as he slapped my ass. "Shut up…you're liking it." He started to pound more rougher as I felt my own cock leak out pre-cum. I'm going to cum soon. Then he stopped and flipped me on my back as I was making a blushing wet lewd face at him. Chuckling, he said, "Mmm…Kiddo… such a cute face you're making…you don't want me to stop but here you are about to cum. Do you want to cum? Tell me." I pant softly as I look away, still blushing. "If you don't tell me, I won't know." Of course he's waiting for me to respond. I growl and sat up, using my arms to support me upward. "Just…just fill me already…" "Hehe… not something I was expecting…but I'll take it as an answer." He then again started thrusting like roughly crazy as I jerk my head up, screaming as I felt my good spot getting hit so many times. God it's so good… "You really are so tight right now, Kiddo…" "That's…because….ugh!" I'm close….hurry up, you Twin. He then pinned me down to the floor and held me tight, going all at it as I held him around his neck, feeling him bite my neck as I had jerked my head. "I'm…cumming… please…" "Yeah yeah, I got it…" He slammed in me one last time as he poured his cum in me as we both groaned loudly in pleasure. God, it's so much… I can feel it leaking out my ass. We panted and still held each other as he pull away slowly and looked down at me as I look back at him and he kissed me sweety. "Mmm… that was good, Kiddo. Too bad you have to wake up now…" Wait what? Wake up?_

_-Back To Reality-_

_Then all of the sudden, I heard my main Octavia song called One Winged Angel blaring loudly throughout my ship as I opened my eyes wide as I open my chair door as I hop out, looking around. "Ordis?" Then the music was turned down as Ordis spoke. "Oh, good morning, Operator! I'm always happy to see you up and active! How did you sleep?" Wait…I was dreaming? "Ordis, did you turn on the music to wake me up?" "Well, I figured you would want to listen to something before getting the day started." Ah…so I was dreaming…so…what happened…was a dream. "Ah… thank you Ordis. What are we nearby? What planet?" "Scanning… we are coming up Earth right now. Would you like to deploy for a mission, Operator?" I walked to my door as it opened and I suddenly heard a dark chuckle nearby as I look around but not seeing anything. I walked upstairs to the Computer Room and saw…Him. My Evil Twin. He stared at me, smiling wickedly as usual as I walked up next to him and gave him a wicked smile as I face forward. He got behind me and covered my eyes as my smile stayed. "Ordis… set a course for the Kuva Fortress…I'm going to do alittle hunting for blood…" "Of course, Operator. Setting course now." My Evil Twin slowly whispered in my ear. "Let's have alittle fun, Kiddo…" He removed his hands away from my eyes as I opened them as they shined white like his. "Yes… I don't mind getting my hands dirty."_


End file.
